Cat's Halo
by NeonLovesYou
Summary: Jade hasn't been particularly happy lately. But who's the best red head to bring her mood back up? Sequel to Can I Bring Mr. Longneck? T for paranoia :D TWIST ENDING. Nuff said.
1. The Funeral

Jade's life hadn't been very perfect, her boyfriend had just broken up with her, Not many people like her, and her worst enemy had caused the death of her dear best friend. She was wearing all black. She looked in the mirror, not bothering to apply makeup, knowing it will end up washing away with her tears.

"Jade? It's time to go sis" Her brother, Ian called.

"Alright" Jade said, she went downstairs, arm around her brother. She had never been this caring or comforting. But she chose to, Knowing Cat would've done the same or would have told her to.

Jade and her brother got into their parents' car, they took the short 5 minute drive in silence, mourning Caterina Hannah Valentine's death. They never wanted it to come to this, and weren't exactly happy with Tori.

Jade's Pov

I have never cried so hard in my life. I promised myself I wouldn't let anything get in my way, and I would lose all sympathy for anything, but I choose to feel sad. Feel sympathy. My best friend, the one who pressured or guilt me into doing good. Gone. I would never see her again for a long time, and not being able to at least hear her voice once more kills me. I remember singing that song in Karaoke Dokie to beat those two Ganks, When I fed her cereal as in a way to tell her to shut it, or when I hung out with her while she dog sat. I would miss her dearly, and I will kill Vega. All of this for a stupid iPhone.

No Pov

"We gather to celebrate the short life of little Caterina Hannah Valentine" The priest said. There wasn't a dry eye in the room, everyone Cat knew was there. Even people she didn't know.

A certain brunette girl was sobbing violently outside of the church. She wore nothing but black and tears. She looked up at the sky and wished she could take back everything she said.

The one with glasses, not only started it but ended it in the most horrible way possible. He would miss the cute red-head, when telling stories about her brother, or saying the most random things, he wanted her back. He didn't care about what he had to do. He just wanted Cat back.

"And now, we bid you goodbye, and hope you are safe in God's arms. In Jesus name, Amen" The priest concluded.

Now what? What do I do? I just lost my best friend, and it feels like I was just hit with a sledgehammer. What do I do now? A certain Andre Harris asked himself. Someone said we were going to say our goodbyes and we were going to the gravesite to bury Cat. Only problem was he didn't want to say goodbye, He wanted her to tell a random joke, or complain about her brother eating her charm bracelet. He just wanted her back.

Beck Oliver wanted nothing more but to have Cat back. He wanted to talk with her, he wanted to prevent her death. He just wanted Cat back. He knew she was up in heaven, but he wanted her here. He waned to be her protector, He wanted her to speak again. He wanted a certain red-head back, just like everyone in the church.

Everyone lined up to see the casket and pay their respects. Jade wanted to see her first, but learned to wait. Tori walked to the end, still tearing. Everyone wanted their turn, but had to wait. Waiting. Patience. The words that weren't in Jade's vocabulary.

When it was Jade and her friends turn they all gathered around Cat, all were crying. She looked so peaceful. Her hair was curled, her makeup looked natural, and her arm was holding onto Mr. Longneck. Jade smiled at that, but it quickly faded, knowing Cat wouldn't make him talk anymore. They paid their respects, Everyone but Jade moved on, Jade stared at Cat's casket and slumped to the ground crying. Jade's father saw that and rushed to his daughter, picking her up and escorting her to the back of the church to comfort her. A waterfall of tears came out of Jade's eyes. She sat in one of the benches and hugged her knees tightly. She missed Cat dearly, and wanted her back. But she knew she wasn't going to. Even as much as she wanted. She stopped crying and took her father's hand and they went into the car, driving to the cemetery.

The first thing Jade noticed was the burial plot. Where Cat will finally go to rest, she read the tombstone.

_Caterina Hannah Valentine_

_1993-2012 _

_Loving Sister, Daughter, and Friend_

_She will never be forgotten_

On the stone, there was an engraved picture of a flower. It was a plumeria. Cat's favorite. She thought that was nice attachment.

She saw Mr. and Mrs. Valentine, their eyes red and holding Frankie. Frankie was crying too and holding something, Jade didn't know what it was, but would ask him about it later.

The casket that held Jade's best friend was brought in by Cat's two uncles, cousin, Beck, and Andre. It was loaded onto the lowering device, and everyone held their heads for a moment of silence, and after, many people gathered. Jade asked the man working the machine to open the casket one more time, and he obliged. Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out a charm bracelet she was going to give to Cat for her birthday. It had 5 charms. A cotton candy on a stick, a picture of her and her family, a giraffe, a plumeria, and a microphone with an "HA" on it. She meant to put that on her back at the church but forgot. She nodded a thanks to the man and he shut the coffin again very gently. He then lowered the casket very carefully, knowing about the girl who was being put to rest.

After the burial Frankie walked over to Jade, who was staring into space. He tugged her sleeve.

"Hey Frankie" Jade said with a hint of sweetness in her voice. She was never sweet, ever.

"Hi Jade, Before Cat went she asked me to give this to you" Frankie said. He held out the Plush piggy his dad had given her and Jade took it.

"Thank you Frankie" Jade said and hugged him tightly. He hugged back. "I have to go now, my mommy's calling me" Frankie said. "Ok, thank you again" Jade said, "You're welcome" Frankie said with a smile and headed back to his incomplete family.

Jade had went back home and was sitting in her room, holding the piggy to her heart. "I miss you Cat." She said, put the piggy on her desk gently, and went to bed.

"I miss you too Jade. See you soon" A certain well-missed red velvet cupcake headed girl said from up above. She smiled. Her beautiful smile.


	2. The Flashback

**A WEEK AFTER CAT'S DEATH. EVERYONE IS COPING ALRIGHT EXEPT FOR JADE.**

Jade's POV

I woke up in the morning, not wanting to do much. Today was me and Cat's friendship anniversary. We've now been friends for 8 years. We first met in Second Grade, I saved her from bullies.

_*Le Flashback*_

_Boy 1: YOU ARE SO UGLY!_

_Boy 2: Yeah, what's up with your teeth? (Around that time she lost a tooth, blame Frankie, He thought she was a robber and hit her with a spoon)_

_Cat: It's not my fault! My brother did it!_

_Boy 1 and 2: HAHAHAHA!_

_Cat: *Tears start falling, cowers on the ground hugging her knees*_

_Jade: Yo! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?_

_Boy 1: Who's gonna make me?_

_Boy 2: Yeah!_

_Jade: *Picks up boy 1 by his collar and throws him across the field. (An average 8 feet flight :D)* I will. *Turns to Boy 2* Your turn._

_Boy 2: No thanks *Runs away*_

_Jade: You ok?_

_Cat: M-hmm Thank you_

_Jade: No problem, you're too nice to put up with those morons. _

_Cat: Aww Thank you_

_Jade: C'mon up kiddo *Helps her up*_

_Cat: Wanna Be best friends?_

_Jade: Sure!_

_*End Of flashback*_

_That's how I met her. Protected her from bullies, yet I didn't protect her from Vega. That stupid idiot took one of the best things from my life from me. I'm sorry for failing you Cat._

_I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a soft "You didn't fail me"_

_NO POV :D_

_Jade looked around her room confused. _

"_Hello?" Jade called out a bit softly_

"_You didn't fail me Jade, those were the best 8 years ever" A soft voice said_

"_Cat?" Jade said softly, not knowing to believe it or not._

"_M-hmm" A pale Cat with a halo on her head appeared_

"_Oh my god!" Jade called out_

"_I'm back! Well not In human form, but I'm your angel!" Cat said merrily_

_Jade burst into tears, not sad ones. Not happy ones. Both. _

"_Cat I am so sorry!" Jade said_

"_You didn't do anything" Cat said bubbly_

"_That's the problem! I could've done something! You wouldn't have died!" Jade said, mascara running down her face_

"_It's ok! I'm still with you, maybe not in human form but I will always watch over you, that's what angels do" Cat said with a smile that could light up New York_

"_Are you mad?" Jade asked and sniffled_

"_No!" Cat said, not believing what Jade just said_

"_I'm sorry" Jade said quietly_

_She felt something warm around her body, Cat was hugging her_

"_Jade, thank you for saving me from those bullies, or from the time where I got scared at night and you called me to calm me down, the time when my house was fumigated and you let me stay at your house, or the time when Frankie accidentally ripped Mr. Longneck's tummy and you sewed it up" Cat Said_

"_That's what friends are for" Jade said with a small smile on her face. _


	3. Her Angel

**AN: Thank you everyone who reads my stories, it really means a lot :D **

Jadelyn West hadn't felt this happy in a week. After Cat's death she didn't have a best friend anymore, but now her best friend is her angel!

JADE'S POV:

I walked into the halls of Hollywood arts. I was wearing typical black, but I had a new addition to my wardrobe. It was a pink and blue friendship bracelet Cat made me. I never really wore it, not liking the color, but Cat seems to like it. She asked me this morning why I didn't wear it. I thought it would be a nice way to honor my best friend, and it put a huge smile on her face.

NO POV ANYMORE :D

Jade walked into Sikowitz's classroom and sat in a seat near the wall, alone. Her friends seemed to notice because Andre and Robbie approached her.

"Hey Jade" Robbie said

"Jade, are you alright?" Andre asked

"Hi Robbie, and yes I am ok, I just wanted to be alone for a while" Jade replied, not taking an eye off her notes.

"Oh, well alrighty then" Robbie said a little sadly

"I'll sit with you guys at lunch still kay?" Jade said trying to cheer up her nerdy friend. Something she had never done before

"Okay" Andre said and gave her a small hug, then they went back to their seats while Sikowitz walked in

"HELLO LITTLE MUTANTS!" Sikowitz said loudly

There was no reply.

"Fine then. Why don't we start with an…. ACTING EXERCISE?" Sikowitz yelled. "Robbie, Tori, Jade and Beck, Come on up!" Sikowitz said. He meant to call Cat instead of Beck, but she wasn't there anymore. Or was she?

Jade got up on the stage with the rest of her "Friends". She started to feel hatred towards them. You got Robbie the guy who helped cause the death of Cat, Beck the one who pushed her away when she needed him most, and Tori. The gank who overall killed Cat. Not only had she kissed her boyfriend, caused her play to be cancelled for her stupid prom, Almost got Beck fired, and took her lead in the school play she just had to take the somewhat last joy in Jade's life.

"ALRIGHT, Tori you are an elderly woman who hates loud noises, Robbie you're a photographer who can't see, Beck you're a guy who likes to yell, and Jade you're a model who can't stop dancing. GO!"

"AND NOW THE 2012 SPRING FASHIONS!" Beck yelled

"STOP YELLING YOU'RE HURTING MY BRAIN!" Tori yelled

"STRUT IT GIRL!" Robbie yelled

Jade was posing and dancing at the same time

"Excellent!" Sikowitz said and the bell rung.

"It's okay to forgive her you know" Cat said softly while Jade was walking to class.

"For your death? No. And she's a grunge too. I'm pretty sure you were eavesdropping on my thoughts" Jade said quietly so only Cat would hear.

"Okay then, onto next class!" Cat chirped

"Alright" Jade said and smiled slightly

The next few classes we're boring. Jade hadn't been paying much attention, she was talking with Cat. (Meaning she heard Cat talk, and thought her answers, Yes Cat can read her mind :D)

Lunch Time. Jade was still deciding on actually sitting with her one friend and three enemies. Andre was her only friend now.

"That would be 4.95 for your meal buddy" Festus said

Jade gave him a 5, "Keep the change" She said

"Alright Buddy, Have a nice lunch" Festus said and tended to other kids waiting for their lunch.

Jade went to an empty chair, the others not at lunch or at the Asphalt Café yet.

"So we have been in school all day and you haven't learned much." Cat said and appeared in ghostly form, having her lunch with Jade (Ghostie Lunch ^_^)

"Sorry if I make your job hard" Jade said

"It's okay, It's my job" Cat said happily and took a bite of her cupcake

"Ooh" Jade said and ate some of her Panini A few moments passed and Jade finally broke the awkward silence "I have a question"

"What's up?" Cat asked and put her drink down

"Am I the only one in contact with you?" Jade asked

"Kind of. Like no one else can see me right now except for you, and no one can hear me talk except for you, so pretty mu-" Cat was cut off by the rest of the group. "CAT?" They all said and rushed to the table

"Oh my god it's Cat!" Andre said

"Hi hi!" Cat said

"Oh my gosh you're not dead?" Beck said

"I am! I'm a Guardian Angel! Jade's!" Cat chirped with a smile

The whole group looked at Jade "YOUR guardian angel?" Tori raged in jealousy. Out of all the people to Guard, JADE?

Yeah, Got a problem with it? Send a complaint to my email address, it's Idon'tcareIseriouslydon', then hold your breath until I respond Jade said irritated

"Tee hee" Cat giggled

"Why Jade?" Tori asked Cat

"It's my assignment! Ask Flo" Cat said and drank more of her soda

"And besides, Why do you care?" Jade asked, venom in her voice

"Because she's MY friend too!" Tori yelled

"SOME FRIEND!" Jade yelled back and got up from her seat "If you really cared about Cat or even being FRIENDS with her, she would still be here!" Jade screeched and left the table, Cat following then vanishing into thin air.

Tori's Perspective:

Tori sat at the table processing what just happened. She felt horrible. The rest of the group comforted her while Jade left, taking Cat.


	4. Nothing Wrong

After what happened at lunch, Jade decided to go home early. She hated Tori and was going to murder her with her scissors if she hadn't left.

"You ok Jade?" Cat asked, walking alongside her friend

"Yup. Peachy" Jade said

"I'm sorry for what I did wrong" Cat replied in a sad tone

"Cat, you didn't do anything wrong, it was me" Jade replied, on the verge of tears

"If I hadn't committed suicide I-" Cat started but was cut off by Jade

"No, Cat you cannot blame yourself! It's my fault for not protecting you from Vega, that skank made you sad over a retarted iPhone! I should've said something! I should've punched her in the nose! I should've fought back but I didn't and I am immensely sorry for it" Jade told her angel.

"Thank you" Cat said with her signature smile, her halo getting brighter

"For what?" Jade asked and wiped away a tear. Thank goodness she was wearing waterproof mascara or it would've washed away with her cries.

"For being the best!" Cat squealed and hugged her

"You're the best" Jade smiled and hugged her back

They went back home, talking along the way. People looked funny at Jade, they thought she was talking to herself, So of course Jade being Jade, she started yelling at them and waving her scissors around. Typical Jade.

They got home and went to Jade's room. They hung out like they would normally, Jade not really caring if Cat was alive or not. Just like good ol' times.

"So what do you think about the future?" Cat asked Jade suddenly

"Not too sure. I still want to become a director so, yeah" Jade said nicely

"Oh, can I be in your movies?" Cat asked playfully

"Yeah! You, me, scare the rest of the crew" Jade said

The girls both laughed.

_Bzzt Bzzt_

"Jade your phone is vibrating" Cat said

"Oh" Jade said and picked it up

_Hey Jade, Was wondering if you're okay, you left school and so, yeah… K bye. Say hi to cat for me :D - Andre_

"Who was it?" Cat asked Jade

"Andre. He wanted to know if I was ok and he said hi" Jade said to Cat

"Oh. Hi!" Cat said in her bubbly tone

The girls both giggled

"Let's watch a movie" Jade said

"Kay kay" Cat said and changed to her Angel pajamas… In non ghost form

"Finding Nemo!" Jade said and sat on her bed

"I Love that movie!" Cat said

**AN: Sorry it was so short :( Next one tomorrow! :)**

**Aww Nice ending! :D Any suggestions? Review your suggestions, I might add em' :D G'bye my Seedlings! (I shall call the readers (You guys) that now :D)**

**Oh yea, Anyone like my new profile pic? :D 3**


	5. Tha Makeup, and Break Down

The girls stayed in Jade's room all night watching movies and eating popcorn. Well, not exactly Cat, She had ghost popcorn :D

"Hey Jade?" Cat asked

"What's up?" Jade asked

"Why'd you and Beck break up?" Cat asked

"He broke up with me, I was so upset after the funeral I became grumpier than usual" Jade explained

"Oh. That's not nice" Cat said with a sad face

"It's ok, It's not your fault" Jade said with a smile

"Hmm. What did you say after?" Cat asked

"Nothing much, I am just avoiding him for now" Jade said and took a sip of her Dr. Pepper

"Oh, do you hate him?" Cat asked

"Not really" Jade said and put her drink down

"You should make up with him, If you can't date you should be friends" Cat said in her usual bubbly voice

"You're kinda right" Jade said

"Yay!" Cat squealed

"I'll text him" Jade said and Cat moved over to her to watch

_Hey beck, Can we talk?_

_Sure_

_I'm sorry_

_For what?_

_For being a gank after Cat died_

_It's ok, I'm sorry for not being there._

_It's cool. Friends? __J_

_Friends __J_

"Yay!" Cat squealed and gave Jade a ghost hug

"Now for Robbie" Jade said and texted him

Robbie, I'm sorry for being mean. K bye.

"Cool" Cat said

THE NEXT DAY ;D **(AN: I forgot to say that Cat's FRIENDS too can see her… Sorry 'bout that… Oh well ^_^**)

"Hey Jade" Beck said with a smile

"Hi Beckett" Jade said teasing him

"Psh. Hello my favorite red head" Beck said to the space next to Jade

"Tee hee" A voice said softly

"She isn't in ghost form" Jade said to beck

"Now I am! Hiiii" Cat said in her bubbly voice

"Hi Cat! Hey Beck. Jade" Tori said while walking

"Hiii!" Cat said

"Sup Tor?" Beck said

"Hi." Jade said flatly

"Well then, do you guys wanna go grab some sushi after school?" Tori asked

"Sure" Beck said

"Cat do you want to?" Jade asked Cat

"Um, excuse me? You're not the boss of her" Tori said with her hands on her hips

"Actually I am. I can't leave her side or I'll fail and have to go be an angel to someone else" Cat explained

"Oh" Tori said

"Do you want to Cat?" Jade repeated and ignored the Latina's comment

"Sure!" Cat said with a smile

"Ok we'll go" Jade said and she and Cat sauntered to Sikowitz's class

"Hey ya'll" Andre said once they we're all in class

"Hi Andre!" Cat said in her bubbly voice

"Hey Lil Red, How's it like in Ghostland?" Andre asked with a smile

"It's awesome!" Cat said and giggled

The familiar Hollywood Arts bell went off…

"Time to go home my little saplings!" Sikowitz yelled

"But it's only lunch time" Robbie said

"Darn it!" Sikowitz said

"To Nozu!" Tori yelled

They all got into Beck's car….

"Oh hello! I have some nice seats for you at the bar!" Mrs. Lee said

They all sat and ordered…

(Cat gets a ghost version of what she orders ;D)

"That will be 27.00" Mrs. Lee said

Jade got out money for her and Cat's meal and gave it to Tori

"Time to get back" Jade said flatly and got her bag

The ride back was silent for Jade while the others yelled about random things.

The rest of the day went off normally again, Til after school.

Jade was talking with someone so Cat was right behind her…

"Hey Cat, wanna come to my house?" Tori asked in a sticky sweet voice

"I can't. Not without Jade" Cat said

"Ugh Always Jade this, Jade that. Why aren't you MY angel?" Tori asked loudly

"Because I'm assigned to Jade!" Cat cried out

Jade heard the panic in her voice and finished the conversation "What the H-E double hockey sticks is wrong with you Vega?" Jade growled, Cat behind her

"I would've been better for her, she should be with me" Tori replied harshly

It didn't affect Jade. "Get away from her, or I will go to prison for attempted murder" Jade waved her giant pair of scissors near Tori's neck.

Tori grabbed the pair of scissors and threw it in the trees

"You will regret that!" Jade shoved Tori

"You're stupid!" Tori shoved her back

"Stop it Tori!" Cat cried

"Shut up moron!" Tori yelled

Uh oh. Here comes the tears. Cat faded but her soft sniffles could be heard

"TORI! GET AWAY NOW!" Jade yelled

"YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS!" Tori yelled back

"Of what? At least I didn't kill any of my friends!" Jade yelled

A pang of guilt hit Tori. She got up and ran home, sobbing.

"If Cat and God weren't watching I'd cuss her out" Jade muttered "C'mon Cat, Let's go home and bake cupcakes" Jade said and Cat appeared in ghost form. "Red velvet?" She asked, sniffled, then wiped the tears from her eyes

"I'm sure we have that" Jade said and smiled

**So whatcha think? ****J**** Thank you for the reviews and thanks to my seedlings ;D**


	6. The Truth Is Out

Jade and Cat we're at Jade's house, bored. They just finished baking a cake, but now they were bored.

"What should we do now?" Cat asked

At that moment, Jade got a text from Andre

_Hey Jade, the guys and I (Plus Tori) are going to karaoke dokie, wanna come?_

_Ps: Hey Lil Red :)_

"Wanna go to karaoke dokie?" Jade asked

"Sure!" Cat said happily

"Ill drive" Jade said. After a few minutes they arrived at the singing Night Club

"Were here" JAde said and killed the engine. "Yay!" Cat got out and they went in

"Hey guys!" Beck said

"Hi hi!" Cat said and sat between him and Andre

"Hi" Jade said flatly and sat next to Andre and Robbie

"Anyone gonna sing tonight?" Robbie asked (Yeah he ditched the puppet… Rex: Im not a puppet! Me: Shuddup!)

"I will" Tori said with a sly smirk

"Jade?" Beck asked

"Sure." She said and smiled evilly

"So… Umm… How 'bout them Lakers?" Cat asked wanting to break the tension

Beck opened his mouth to talk but was cut off by the MC "Do we got a couple of volunteers?"

"I'll do it!" Tori said, wanting to upstage Jade

"Alright then! Cmon up Miss Cheekbones!" The MC said and Tori flaunted herself onto the stage. Cat ate some fries. Jade rolled her eyes. (Le rhyme :D)

"T107" Tori said

"Alright then, we got Ms. Tori singing Get Back!" (By Demi L if ya didn't know)

The music started…

Don't walk away Like you always do This time

Baby you're the only thing That's been On my mind

Ever since you've left I've been a mess (You won't answer) (Your phone)

I'll say it once And I'll leave you alone But I gotta let you know

I wanna get back To the old days When the phone Would ring And I knew it Was you

I wanna talk back And get yelled at Fight for nothing Like we used to

Oh, kiss me Like you mean it Like you miss me Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back Get back With you

Don't look at me that way I see it in your Eyes

Don't worry about me I've been Fine

I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess Since you've left

And every time I see you It gets more and more Intense

I wanna get back To the old days When the phone Would ring And I knew it Was you

I wanna talk back And get yelled at Fight for nothing Like we used to

Oh, kiss me Like you mean it Like you miss me Cause I know that you do

I wanna get back Get back With you

You were the only one I wanted And you were the first one I fell for

You're the only one That I've been needing And I don't want to be Lonely anymore

I wanna get back To the old days When the phone Would ring And I knew it Was you

I wanna talk back And get yelled at Fight for nothing Like we used to!

Oh, kiss me Like you mean it Like you miss me Cause I know That you do

I wanna get back Get back With you

(Get back) Get back (Get back) Get back

(Get back) Get back (Get back) Get back

Oh, kiss me Like you mean it Like you miss me Cause I know That you do

I wanna get back Get back I wanna get back Get back

I wanna get back Get back Get back Yeah, yeah, yeah

Tori finished and the club cheered, Beck was almost the loudest. Cat and Jade were suspicious…

Tori walked offstage and into Beck's arms. They kissed.

Jade's POV:

Tori walked off stage and hugged Beck. Ohhkay then? Then they kissed. Oh wait a minute. THEY KISSED? That's it Vega. This. Means. WAR.

**AN: Hope you all liked the chapter and what a cliffhanger huh? More drama to come my little seedlings :)**


	7. The Confrontation

Previously on Cat's Halo:

JADE'S POV:

They were kissing? That's it Vega. This. Means. WAR!

"Uh- Oh" Cat said softly

"It's okay Cat" Jade said. She was holding a foam cup. Let's just say it broke…

Tori smirked at Jade after pulling away from Beck.

Jade smiled evilly and got onstage.

"Hey there cutie, Watcha wanna sing?" The MC asked with a smile

"T472" Jade said slyly. Almost flirty-like.

"Good choice" The MC said

"Go Jade!" Cat screamed, Jade blew a kiss in her direction, But since Cat was an angel, It looked like it went to Andre.

The music started…

_Oh baby moonlight, _

_Hits the spotlight_

_I'm on my flight_

_To take you away_

_I'm feeling so free_

_You're making me crazy_

_That's what you do_

_That's what you do_

_Let's go now!_

_[Le chorus]:_

_Lickety split_

_A girl in a pit_

_As she falls in a pit_

_Say hello darling_

_Twisted insanity_

_Fallen humanity_

_All I want is some tranquility_

_Do you hear me?_

_Do you hear me?_

_Well c'mon boy_

_Well c'mon and take me to the other side_

_I'm blown away _

_When I look into your eyes_

_I'm so in love I think i'm gonna crash_

_And get whiplash whiplash whiplash_

_I'ts up to you and i don't wanna give you clues_

_We're moving fast, I think we got enough to lose_

_So don't look back or else we're gonna crash_

_And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash_

_Like a first kiss_

_With sweet lips_

_Of some love songs, oh yeah_

_And with this melody_

_Falling over me_

_It makes me weak, so damn weak_

_So let's go now_

_[Le Chorus]_

_{Le bridge}_

_La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La La La _

_La La La Oh yeah_

_La La La La La La La_

_La La La La La La La_

_So let's go now_

_Well come on_

_And take me to the other side_

_I'm blown away _

_When I look into your eyes_

_I'm so in love I think i'm gonna crash_

_And get whiplash whiplash whiplash_

_I'ts up to you and i don't wanna give you clues_

_We're moving fast, I think we got enough to lose_

_So don't look back or else we're gonna crash_

_And get whiplash, whiplash, whiplash_

Jade hit perfect notes and the club roared. Like RAAAAWR!

"That song was great!" Robbie said.

Jade put the microphone back onto the stand and went back to the group

"That was awesome!" Cat squeaked

"Awesome? It was PERFECT!" Andre put the emphasis on "perfect"

Tori was beyond jealous "Well you were pitchy"

"Aww, is someone mad because I ruined her plan to embarrass me?" Jade said intimidating Tori

"Guys stop it" Beck said sternly

"NO BECK, IT IS TIME FOR EVERYONE TO SHARE WHY WE CAN BARELY STAND EACH OTHER" Jade said coldly

"You wanna know why I cant stand you Jade?" Tori said angrily

"Humor me" Jade muttered

"Because you're a real B*TCH!" Tori screeched

"Im the B*tch? When I first came to Hollywood Arts I didn't kiss someone else's boyfriend, handcuff my friend to the hallway stair rail, Have to be Ms. Perfect in everything and ruin my play!" Jade fumed. Everyone in the club heard and stared at Jade

"WHAT DO YOU ALL WANT?" Jade yelled at them

"Please stop Jade" Cat said quietly

"SHUT UP CAT!" Tori screamed

"YOU SHUT UP TORI! YOU FREAKING MURDERER!" Jade screamed at the latina

Everyone in Karaoke Dokie was shocked at what Jade said

"Jade quit it" Robbie said

"NO, PUT A SOCK IN IT AFRO, YOU'RE A MURDERER TOO!" Jade screeched and almost threw her scissors at him

"Jade please" Andre and Cat begged in unison

The crowd waited for Jade's reaction, Jade saw this as an opportunity to expose what Tori and Robbie did

"Fine then, I'll be reasonable" Jade said and walked back up on stage and grabbed the mic, the stand fell…

"Most of you morons we're eavesdropping and wanted to know why I said murder. Well you see my dear morons, Tori Vega and Robbie Shapiro are indeed MURDERERS." Jade put the emphasis on "murderers". "They killed my best friend Cat, all because of a stupid cell phone. THAT ROBBIE BROKE!" Jade fumed "Tori asked Cat to hold her new iPhone while she talked to her screech box of a sister, Robbie wanted to see it and they had a little tug of war because of it. Cat let it go to give it to Robbie and he DROPPED it!" Jade said loudly. A few gasps were heard…

"Yup. So when Tori came back, Robbie blamed Cat, and Tori made Cat's remainder of her life miserable, driving her to suicide. She did it by calling her names, threatening her, and taunting her" Jade said grimly. She pointed her finger at Tori and Robbie. "She had a whole life ahead of her and you two ruined it. She was talented, pretty and amazing. Thank you for ruining her!" Jade yelled and dropped the mic then went outside.

Tori and Robbie we're getting booed so the rest of the gang left too. Andre was happy that Jade stood up for Cat like that. Beck was beyond pissed that his ex would do that to his current.

Tori stood in front of Jade's car "WE NEED TO TALK"

"I have nothing to say to you, now move out of my way before I make sure you're buried in the nearest pet cemetery" Jade said flatly and turned on the engine.

"GET OUT NOW" Tori said loudly and put her fists on Jade's car

"Jade, what do we do?" Cat said panicky

"You can't do anything, I can. Wait in here." Jade said and got out of her car. "What" Jade said, venom in every syllable

"Why'd you do that?" Tori sobbed

"Why'd you kill Cat" Jade asked flatly, no sympathy. A hardened heart.

"I-" Tori said and was cut off by Beck "Stop it, you can't hold that against her anymore"

"H*ll yeah I can! She murdered Cat! Caterina Hannah Valentine, she can't sing, dance, or do anything anymore! I feel like running you both over so you can get the freaking point!" Jade spat

"CAT. IS. DEAD!" Tori said

"EXACTLY VEGA! SHE IS SIXTEEN YEARS OLD! SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE 6 FEET UNDER UNTIL SHES OLD AND WRINKLY!" Jade yelled, possibly all of LA heard her

"I'm sorry Cat" Tori said and looked down. Beck put a comforting arm around her shoulders as Tori started to cry

Jade scoffed, they STILL didn't get the point "Wow. Just wow" She was about to get in her car 'til "What?" Tori asked, puffy eyed

"CAT IS THE SWEETEST THING EVER AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HER?" Jade screamed. She was overwhelmed, sad, and mad as hell. "WHEN YOU, ANDRE, BECK, AND CAT HAD THAT SCRIPT THING YOU MADE HER CRY DURING THE LIVECHAT ON THE PLANE, YOU HANDCUFFED HER TO THE STAIRCASE AND SHE MISSED LUNCH BECAUSE OF YOU'RE STUPIDITY WITH THE BIRD SCENE AND DID I MENTION SHE DIDN'T HAVE BREAKFAST THAT DAY EITHER, YOU KISSED HER BOYFRIEND, YOU TALK ABOUT HER BEHIND HER BACK AND YOU KILL HER FOR A STUPID IPHONE? YOU PEOPLE DIGUST ME!" Jade screamed, not caring about her feelings got into her car and honked the horn. They were in front of her car.

They got out of her way and Jade left Karaoke Dokie

"Thank You Jade" Cat said

"No problem." Jade said and didn't look up, she was too busy driving

"I gotta tell you something" Cat said

"Hit me. " Jade said

"I'm being reassigned as an angel" Cat said quietly

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN! I promised drama, well here it is :) More tension between Tori, Jade and Robbie, Cat might be reassigned, and BORI? Holy chickens! And thank you all for being so patient, this weekend was really hard on me, but I'm back!**

**Goodbye for now my little seedlings :D  
**

**Peace, Love, Poptarts  
**


	8. How To Right A Wrong

AN: You guys are amazing! I can't believe how many reviews you guys gave me :) Thank you for the nice words, and the great advice! Also, thank you for being so patient, this week is busy as flapjacks, but I shall make time for my seedlings! Well enough of this sentimental stuff, to the story!

Jade's pov:

I can't believe what I am hearing, Cat is going to be reassigned? I stomped on the brakes and pulled over on the side of the road.

"You're what?" Jade asked loudly

"Flo wants to reassign me" Cat said quietly

"But.. Why? You're doing a good job!" Jade yelled. Not at Cat, but loud enough for anyone to hear

"She doesn't think so. I'm supposed to push you to make the right decisions" Cat explained softly, sympathetically.

"UGH!" Jade groaned loudly and slapped her head on the steering wheel

"I'm sorry" Cat said and tears fell

"No, It's not your fault. It's mine" Jade mumbled, face still on the steering wheel

"She's giving me 1 more week to prove I can be good" Cat said, a hint of happiness in her voice

Jade shot up faster than you can say scissor sale, "We will prove you're the best" Jade said confidently

"K Kay!" Cat squeaked

"First of all, we're going to ignore those a-holes. Second, we're going to make a difference in someone else's life." Jade said

"Tee hee" Cat giggled

"C'mon" Jade said and drove home

THE NEXT DAY!

Jade walked into school, everyone looked at her with recognition of some sort. She was confused. One of her classmates walked up to her "Hi jade!" she said cheerily

"Aubree right?" Jade asked

"H-hmm" She said with a smile

"Oh, hey" Jade said with a small grin

"That was cool, standing up for Cat like that" Aubree said

"Thanks" Jade said

"So Tori really caused her death?" Aubree asked "Sorry, If you don't wanna talk about it you don't have to"

"Nah, it's okay. And yes she did" Jade said

"Oh, That's not cool. Well, If you wanna sit with us at lunch you can" Aubree said with a smile

"Glad to, who's "us"?" Jade asked

"Oh, my other friends Leah and Adrianne" Aubree said with a huge smile

"Alright" Jade said

The bell then rang "Have a good class!" Aubree said and went to her homeroom before Jade could say anything.

"See you're doing better!" Cat said

"Yup and that was a good idea, not appearing in ghost form so I won't be distracted" Jade said in a low whisper

"I'm smart" Cat giggled

"Yup you are" Jade chuckled and went into class.

Everyone stared admiringly

"I can't come to class without being stared at like I'm crazy?" Jade joked

Everyone cheered. Jade was confused

"Go Jade!" Was heard by a few people

"What'd I do?" Jade asked, a confused look on her face

"For what you did for Cat" One of the girls in the back explained

"Oh" Jade said and sat at her desk

"Now class" The teacher said and went on, and on, and on about singing at low or high pitch range

The bell rang for lunch "Be sure to write your songs for the full moon jam!" The teacher reminded

Jade has a perfect idea. It was THE best. She couldn't wait to get home.

AT THE ASPHALT CAFÉ!

Jade got her meal at Festus' grub truck and made her way to Aubree

"Hey Jade!" Aubree chirped. "Guys, this is my new friend Jade!" She explained to the others

"Hey Jade! I'm Adrianne!" The tall one with long black hair said

"Hi Jade! I'm Leah!" The short Asian one with glasses said

"Hi, I'm.. Jade?" Jade said and sat

The girls giggled. For the rest of the lunch break the girls sat, ate, chatted, and giggled.

Jade was being watched by the musician, the nerd, the cool one, and the murderer. She felt happy that they we're jealous. She's a sadist.

**AN: Who wants more drama? Well, you're getting it! Find out next time on Cat's Halo! Will Cat really be reassigned? Who'll apologize first? Will the gang ever be friends again? **_**Who**_** has the life threatening disease? Keep reading to watch ;) Thank you my little seedlings! 3 **

**NeonDOESLoveYou**

**Peace, Love, Poptarts**


	9. Jade!

**AN: Sorry I didn't update for a loooong ass time, well, I'm not dead so yeah :) Anyways, thanks to all who review, and added it to favorite story! You guys are Ah-Ma-Zing! 3 Story time!**

The past few weeks have been nice for Jade. Cat was her guardian angel (Not in ghost form so Jade wouldn't be distracted), She had three new awesome friends (Leah was incredibly smart, Adrianne was amazingly creative, and Aubree knew how to run things correctly and they barely had any fights), and her friendship with the others faded (Well not really Andre, They're still cool :D )

Le Present Day:

"So we'll meet up at lunch, we'll go grab some sushi?" Jade asked the three

"Sounds good! Nozu?" Adrianne asked

"Ooh! Yeah, that place has THE best miso soup" Aubree said

"Sounds like a plan!" Leah said

The bell rang for first period, sadly they had different schedules

(Jade and Aubree have the same, Leah and Adrianne have different)

"Bye guys" Aubree said and her and Jade left to Sikowitz's

"HELLO STUDENTS!" Sikowitz yelled as he came into the classroom… Through the window

Cat giggled softly

"Today we're going to do Drive by acting Exercises! In Partners! Tori and Robbie, Beck and Andre, and Jade and Aubree" Sikowitz assigned

"You're all crazy circus people! Aubree and Jade are the ringleaders, Beck and Andre are the clowns, and Robbie and Tori are the acrobats! Go!" He continued

"Welcome one and all to the Hollywood Arts Annual Circus!" Aubree exclaimed, happily

"We're your hosts, Jade and Aubree" Jade said flatly

"First up, The clowns!" Aubree cheered

Beck and Andre did random funny things, Making everyone laugh "Next is the acrobats!" Aubree cheered

Robbie lifted Tori up and she did random tricks, but then Robbie dropped her, and she landed on her butt…

"Robbie!" Tori whined

"I'm sorry!" Robbie explained

"Alright, Just help me up" Tori said and Robbie lifted her

"That concludes our show. Exits are on the left and right, Leave." Jade said flatly and sat in her seat

"Heh" Cat giggled at her best friend's attitude

The bell rang and the first four periods went by fast. It was already lunch time and the girls went to Nozu, They just finished ordering.

"So, anyone excited for the full moon jam?" Adrianne asked

"Me" The three other girls said in unison

"So, Leah what're you gonna sing?" Aubree asked

"I'm just gonna do a cover of Give Your Heart A Break" Leah explained, and pushed her glasses up

"That's cool, Jade?" Aubree asked

"I wrote a song, It's dedicated to Cat" Jade explained proudly

"Aww that's so sweet!" Adrianne exclaimed

Jade smiled, She hadn't felt so happy in forever.

They all ate and talked about random funny things, then they returned to school

"That was so funny! With the blowfish and the fire extinguisher I can't believe you did that!" Aubree exclaimed to Jade

"It's all in the wrist" Jade said and flexed her wrist up and down and up and down and- oh yeah. Back to ze story!

"But that was so Cool!" Aubree cheered. Jade usually hated cheery, upbeat people, but learned to change.

Tori was watching Jade. She kinda missed her being mean.

Jade and Aubree returned to class, Jade was at her desk when she suddenly felt tired. She rested her head on her arm and kept it there for the rest of the day, Aubree noticed. After class she went to her "Jade you okay?" Aubree asked

"A little tired. Nothing a nap or Red Bull can't fix" Jade said with a gentle smile

"Alrighty then" Aubree said, still suspicious

"I'ma go home" Jade explained and got into her car, driving home

"K bye!" Aubree yelled

What was wrong with Jade? She thought

A few weeks passed and Jade wasn't getting any better. She was tired at random times, She was having fevers at night, Her stomach was hurting at times, and she had lost a few pounds. Well tonight was the Full Moon Jam, so she was going to be strong. For Cat. Nothing can stop her now.

~Cat's Pov~

I knew what was wrong with Jade. She's sick. Flo hadn't reassigned her, which was good, but she couldn't communicate with Jade, or she would. She just hoped Jade would thinnk about seeing a doctor. She's sick. And not just Mommy-I-Think-I-Have-A-Cold sick. It's major.

Jade had gotten on stage, a few whoops were heard and Jade just smiled and waved. Everything was good for now.

She got onto the stool and pulled the microphone stand a little closer. The music started

I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song Uh-oh, Uh-oh

Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother

She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors Oh, and life ain't always what you think it ought to be,

No ain't even gray, but she buries her baby

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

And I'll be wearing white when I come into your kingdom

I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger

I've never known the loving of a man

But it sure felt nice when he was holding my hand There's a boy here in town, says he'll love me forever

Who would have thought forever could be severed by

The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time So put on your best, boys, and I'll wear my pearls

What I never did is done

A penny for my thoughts, oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar

They're worth so much more after I'm a goner

And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singing

Funny, when you're dead how people start listening

If I die young, bury me in satin

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song Uh-Oh

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save them for a time when you're really gonna need them, oh The sharp knife of a short life

Well, I've had just enough time

So put on your best, boys

And I'll wear my pearls

Cat was touched, she never had a song just for her! She smiled

The crowd went wild. They never heard a song like that!

"That song was dedicated to my best friend Cat" Jade said, She felt faint, so she got off the stool. She started walking towards the back of the stage when she suddenly had a coughing fit. She was coughing really hard, and started coughing blood.

Leah, Adrianne, and Aubree ran to Jade

"Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!" Leah yelled

Adrianne started to fumble with her phone, dialing 911

"911 What is your emergency?" The operator asked

"I need an ambulance quickly at Hollywood Arts High, my friend needs help, please!" Adrianne tried to be as calm as possible so the operator could her her

"We are sending one right now, it is okay to hang up" The operator explained

For Jade, everything was incredibly blurry. She coughed up more blood, and everything was fuzzy. She saw her friends in front of her, Lane and Sikowitz were running towards her. Even Tori, She couldn't really believe Tori was trying to help. She heard sirens and the paramedics were trying to get passed. Some people in the crowd were crying and some were possibly praying.

Jade's eyes wouldn't cooperate with her and they started to close. The paramedics started to load her onto a gurney and Lane was talking to another one of the paramedics, Trying to explain what happened. Her friends were crying, even Tori

~Cat's POV~

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Jadelyn West was dying in front of me! I burst into tears and Flo came in.

"Sweetheart, It's for the best" Flo said

"But! She!" I couldn't bring myself to actually speak English.

"Don't worry, she'll be here soon" Flo explained and walked out

Everything was overwhelming. I thought about what Flo had said. Wait No! Jade was going to die?

**AN: Thank you for reading! For those who have read my **

**BTR/ Victorious crossover, I didn't cancel it, I am just waiting for this story to end to post a new one ^_^ Thank you for reading! If you wanna know what's wrong with Jade, then you're just gonna have to keep reading :D I am evil ;) **

**G'bye for now my seedlings! I Love Chuuuu :)**


	10. Cancer?

Jade woke up in a white room. She was sleeping in a white bed and hooked up to random machines. Where am I? She thought.

A friendly looking lady came in "Jadelyn West?"

Jade nodded

"The doctor will see you now" The lady said and went out, a few minutes later the doctor came in.

"Hello Jadelyn, My name is Doctor Johnson" The doctor greeted a little sympathy in his voice "Do you know why you're here?"

Jade shook her head, her throat on fire

"Sweetheart, I hate to say this, but." He paused and looked at her with a grim face "You have leukemia" He said

Jade was shocked, overwhelmed, and just plain scared.

"Cancer?" She said softly. She knew she hadn't been the best human being, but cancer?"M-hmm" The doctor said with a more sympathetic voice.

"How did I get it?" Jade asked

"Well, most of it came from stress" Doctor Johnson explained

Jade knew now what happened. It was because of Tori, and fending for Cat's honor. She knew that Vega is killing her.

"Stress?" Jade asked herself quietly

"Yes dear, And you have a couple of visitors" Doctor Johnson said

"Okay" Jade said. She knew it would probably be Leah, Aubree and Adrianne. Her parents or brother wouldn't visit often. Her parents disliked her and tried to keep her brother from her. It was only at the funeral where they actually paid attention to her. Now it was back to the same old routine.

Her hunch was correct. Aubree, Adrianne, and Leah came into the room. Eyes dripping with tears, Soft sniffles were heard, and eyes puffy from crying so hard.

"Jade" Aubree said softly, a few more tears falling

They all went to hug her, Jade hugged back. She wasn't crying. Sure, if you just found out you had a life threatening disease, you'd be crying a river by now. That wasn't Jade. She didn't care as much as others did. She was strong. A little too strong.

"What's wrong?" Leah asked, then sniffled

"Ihavecancerit'sleukemia" Jade said really fast

"Come again?" Adrianne asked

"Leukemia" Jade said, still not believing what the doctor had said

The girls cried a little harder. Jade didn't want them to

"It's alright" Jade said

"It's not fair! You are the best in our little group and you're taken away! I… You're too young!" Leah suddenly snapped. She was usually the quiet one in their group, now she was bawling like a baby.

"Shh shh shh, It's okay Leah." Jade said and the doctor came back in. "Jadelyn?" The doctor asked

"Yes?" Jade said

"The statistics say you have about 2 more months to live. Unless you do Chemotherapy, then you'd have a longer chance" Johnson said

"I don't want to do Chemo. If I die, I don't want to suffer" Jade said

The girls wiped their tears, they understood Jade didn't want to suffer.

"We'll make it the best 2 months ever!" Adrianne said

"We love you Jade, No homo" Aubree joked

All of the girls (Even Dr. Johnson) laughed at the little joke

"Okay" Jade said

"Jade?" A tiny voice was heard

Jade knew who it was. Ian West, her brother

"Ian?" Jade asked in disbelief

Jade's parents came in afterwards "Jadey?" Her mother, Jessica said

"That's me" Jade said

"Hey sweetheart" Her dad Michael said

Jade wanted to scoff and start laughing her ass off. Her parents? Her brother? The ones who left her to go vacationing? The ones who didn't care if she got an award for her singing but would act higher than the Empire State if Ian got a B on a test? The ones who didn't pay that much attention to her, but would treat Ian like he was suddenly the king of the world? She could win a Grammy and her parents wouldn't care, but would instantly crap bricks if Ian spelled "Eucalyptus" right. That's how much attention they gave her.

The girls felt awkwardness in the air

"We'll leave you guys alone" Adrianne said

"We gotta get something for Jade anyway" Leah said

"We'll be right back" Aubree told Jade

"Kay" was all she could mutter. She was kind of hoping they'd leave so she could give her "Family" a little piece of her mind.

The trio walked out the door (Except for Adrianne. She tripped and fell out of the room). Jade giggled at Adrianne. Same old crazy girl she knows and loves. She looked at her parents. Grief and Sorrow in their eyes. She looked at Ian. New haircut _and_ clothes? Way to go parents of the year, Jade thought.

"We flew back as soon as we found out" Michael explained

"We found out about your leukemia" Jessica said softly.

"We cancelled the rest of the trip too! Just for you" Ian said cheerily. As if it were a good thing. Jade wanted to roll her eyes, rip the chords out of her arm, and stab them all with the sterile needles they use for injections. She hated them! Period.

"Soo…." Jade said

"Who's your doctor?" Jessica asked, trying to break the silence

"Johnson" Jade said

"Are you doing Chemo?" Michael asked

"Plan my funeral for December 17" Jade said flatly

Apparently her parents' brains weren't working

"What?" Jessica asked

"I'm not doing Chemo. I have two months left. It's October. I want my funeral at Evergreen, close to Cat's body" Jade said flatly and looked out the window, as if the topic they were discussing was something you could talk about with a cup of tea.

"What do you mean you're not doing chemo?" Michael aasked in disbelief

"Exactly that" Jade said with a hint of venom

"But, you're only 17!" Jessica yelled

"And then…" Jade said mockingly

"You're not supposed to die at this age!" Michael said loudly

"Oh yeah? I know about abortion. Kids who aren't even _born_ yet have died because of their retarted and irresponsible parents" Jade said with a little sadness. She hated when babies cry, but she hated it even more that some couldn't live.

"We're not talking about abortion!" Jessica said

"Well you said I shouldn't die at seventeen, and kids shouldn't die before their even born" Jade said, irritated already

"She has a point" Ian said

"No she doesn't" Jessica snapped

"So what do you want me to do? Try and live through this damn cancer? If I have it then it's for a reason!" Jade yelled with venom.

"Maybe it's to get away from you people" She muttered

Unfortunately her parents heard her "What do you mean by that Jadelyn?" Jessica asked in fury.

"I don't know dear mother. How about you treat Ian better than me?" Jade snapped

"No we don't we treat you equally" Michael said

Jade rested her head on the hospital bed, she started to laugh a little. "What a load of _sh*t_" she said

"How dare you?" Jessica said while shaking her head

"LIKE WHAT MOM?" Jade exploded. She sat up, ignoring the pain in her lower back "HOW ABOUT THE TIME WHERE I GOT THE ARTIST OF THE YEAR AWARD AT HOLLYWOOD ARTS AND YOU DIDN'T CARE, BUT WOULD SUDDENLY JUMP THROUGH HOOPS WHEN IAN GOT A B ON HIS TEST? THAT NIGHT WAS IMPORTANT TO ME AND YOU WENT OUT TO CELEBRATE WITH IAN AND HIS STUPID TEST! AT LEAST AUNT RACHEL WAS THERE! IT SEEMS AS IF SHE CARES MORE ABOUT ME THAN YOU DO! EVEN THE VALENTINES GAVE ME FLOWERS FOR THE AWARD!" Jade yelled a few tears escaped

"That test wasn't stupid!" Ian tried to defend himself

"You spelled celery wrong." Jade said flatly

"So? All you can do is sing stupid songs!" Ian said

"And I won awards for them. What awards have you gotten?" Jade asked with hatred and venom in her voice

"I can't believe you're so cruel" Jessica said with hatred

"GET OUT!" Jade screamed

"No! We are your parents!" Michael said

"You're not doing a very good job of it" Jade said

"We're sorry were not the best parents ever" Jessica said quietly

"Just go, okay? Just leave. Pretend that Ian's your only kid. He's perfect isn't he? Pretend like I was never born. Just go!" Jade said, she was under a lot of stress because her heart monitor stated beeping rapidly. Jade started crying. Dr. Johnson ran into the room

"Jadelyn!" Dr. Johnson exclaimed "Nurses!"

A few health officials ran into the room, all Jade could see is fading quickly and she entered darkness

**AN: Hi everyone! Well, it's finally the last day of school! (Im in eighth, High School next year! Yay!) So… yup! I luv you my little seedlings! **


	11. Best Two Months EVAR!

Jade woke up, shocked. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but doctors. They had been trying to revive her for more than 20 or so minutes. Dr. Johnson let out a sigh of relief when he saw her emerald eyes.

"Thank goodness Jadelyn!" He said and held her hand, "Everything will be okay for now. Your parents left" He explained

"Thank you" Was all she could say without bursting into tears. Apparently her little speech and almost death meant nothing to them. That's fine. They'll get what they deserve soon.

"Jade?" A familiar voice said

"Andre?" Jade asked

"I'll give you a moment sweetie." Dr. Johnson said and left, taking a clipboard with notes with him.

"Hey" Andre said. He was in front of her bed. Robbie, Beck, and Tori then walked in.

"Hiii….." Jade said slowly

"Oh My god! What happened?" Tori asked, Sympathy in her voice

"You see Vega. I passed out and they hooked me up to these machine thingys." Jade explained like Tori was seven.

"How bad?" Beck asked. Facial expression was as hard as a diamond (Hardest substance evvaaar)

"Leukemia" Jade croaked

"How long?" Beck asked, voice cracking

"Two months" Jade said and looked out the window

"You'll be joining Cat" Robbie said trying to brighten the mood. Not his best choice of words.

"Shut. Up. Robbie. OR I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL STAB YOU WITH ANYTHING IN THIS ROOM!" Jade screamed

"I-" Robbie started, but was cut off by Tori

"Leave. Now." Tori said bitterly

Robbie took off faster than the speed of light

"Can I have a talk with Jade? _Alone_" Tori said

"K" The guys stepped out

"Tori you don't have-" Jade started, but was cut off by Tori

"I'm sorry" Tori said quietly

"For whaaat?" Jade asked teasingly, almost as if they'd been friends for years

"For kissing your boyfriend in front of you, for cancelling your event for the prome, for taking your role, for killing Cat" Tori said grimly

"I forgive you. I'm sorry for almost killing you numerous times, and for stealing your sandwich" Jade said

"I forgive you" Tori giggled

Jade held her arms out, like Tori during the Yerba thing "C'mon give Jadey a hug" Jade said

Tori giggled and gave her a hug "Call the guys. I want to grill Beck" Jade said with a smirk

Tori laughed and called them back in

Andre and Beck walked back into the room "So…." Beck said slowly

"C'mere" Jade said and they both went to her, She gave both of them a hug

"Where's Leah, Adrianne, and Aubree?" Andre asked

"They were going to get stuff for me" Jade said

"What kinda stuff?" Tori asked

"Honestly, I don't know" Jade said, remembering they didn't say what they were going to bring

"Oooh" Beck said. The three girls came into the hospital room with a cloth bag

"Guess what we got!" Leah said

"Stuff" Jade said teasingly

Everyone laughed

"Yup!" Aubree said and put some of the stuff onto the table. It was a pair of scissors, glue, a scrapbook, a camera, a subscription to PhotoPrint, and a plush piggy.

Jade recognized the piggy instantly. It was Cat's

_Le Epic Flashback:_

_"Hi Jade, Before Cat went she asked me to give this to you" Frankie said. He held out the Plush piggy his dad had given her and Jade took it._

_"Thank you Frankie" Jade said and hugged him tightly. He hugged back. "I have to go now, my mommy's calling me" Frankie said. "Ok, thank you again" Jade said, "You're welcome" Frankie said with a smile and headed back to his incomplete family._

She got the Piggy from Frankie. She wondered how they were doing. "Hey you guys know what's up with the Valentines?" Jade asked.

"No" Was heard around

"They still live here, they're ok, Mrs. Valentine is expecting again" A nurse said. The gang was kind of creeped out by how she was eavesdropping

"Thank you" Adrianne said

"Oh yeah, what's the stuff for?" Jade asked

"We're going to make the last two months the BEST!" Aubree said

Knowing their plans, Jade should be afraid of being sucked into a crazy plan, or laughing too hard and start choking from lack of oxygen.


	12. Bucket List?

**AN: HELLO LOVELY INTERNET CHILDREN! I missed you! Tee hee… Well, On Tuesday, I'm going to be no longer an eighth grader, but a freshman! (Do they really throw pennies at you? O.o) Weellll. Yup. So this is Cat's point of view!**

**I couldn't believe it. Jade's going to die? She's too young! She hadn't gotten her recording contract, or went on tour, or bought a new pair of European scissors! I couldn't believe she was going to join me in heaven. I wanted to be with her, but not this way! And her parents are really mean. They just left with Ian, and Jade's dad said something mean about Jade. Like "Ungrateful retard" I was so sad! I wanted to cry but I have to protect Jade! I don't want her to die!**

**AN: If you really read the first AN then you'd know it's CAT'S POV! If you knew already, then I LOVE YOU.**

****~Le Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade sat up in her bed, holding Cat's piggy Mr. Porkstache. She wanted to get out of the hospital already, but she couldn't because she was too weak. She could be in a wheelchair, but she would be too weak to roll herself, and didn't want anyone else to push her, so she was confined to bed rest. Jade forced the others to go to school and do regular stuff. They protested at first, but Jade fake cried and got them to do what she said.

Oh the perks of being an actress, She thought.

Her parents hadn't visited for the week. They were probably doing something and bragging to people that their daughter had cancer and acting as if they were her guardian angels. She hated them. She wished that her brother hadn't been born. Before he was, she was getting along with her parents. They took her out for ice cream, and praised her for her achievements. But after Ian was born, they acted as if she didn't exist. Jade wanted to be loved, but stupid Ian took everything from her. No more play time, or praise. She tried to kill herself once by cutting herself with scissors. Her parents stopped her and paid attention to her for a few days, then it went back to the same routine. She hated everything.

After school, the gang rushed to Jade's room. When they went in Jade was sipping juice and watching Spongebob. When a funny moment came up Jade said "Ha" dryly.

"Hey Jade!" Adrianne chirped

"Hello earthlings" Jade said not taking her eyes off the screen.

"We have the perfect gift for youuu!" Aubree said

"Cool"

"Show her!" Tori said

"I got it!" Leah said, and gave Jade a box. It had European scissors! Just what she wanted!

"Oh my god, thank you guys so much!" Jade said with a huge smile on her face. As if it was Christmas, and she was four.

"No problem!" Leah said happily.

"Sooo… How was your day?" Beck asked playfully

"Boring" Jade said "As usual"

"That sucks" Adrianne said. She received a glare

"Yup it does. What should we do?" Jade asked

"I dunno" was heard

Leah took out the camera and took pictures

"How about we make a bucket list?" Aubree suggested

"Sounds cool" Tori said

"Alright" Jade said

"What did you always want to do before you die?" Andre asked

"Ride a bike. Pet a duck. Perform on Madison Square. Become a celebrity. Did I mention pet a duck?" Jade said

Tori started writing it all down. "Wait, you don't know how to ride a bike?" She questioned

"I do. Just haven't rode it in 7 years. Ever since Ian was born, my dad painted my bike black and gave it to him" Jade said

"That bi-" Adrianne started, but Leah slapped her hand over Adrianne's mouth

"I know" Jade said and couldn't suppress a laugh

"Ok, ride a bike and pet a duck it is!" Tori and Aubree said in unison

"FIELD TRIP!" Andre and Beck exclaimed, then high fived

Le Page Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gang was outside, Jade was on a new bike donated from the hospital. They were in the garden, with the pretty flowers

"You can do it Jade!" Leah said

Jade pedaled around and rode. For a girl who hadn't rode for seven years, she was doing great! Everyone cheered her on

"WOOO!" Jade said with a smile and pedaled to her friends

"That was fun! I'm not doing it again!" Jade said with a grin

"Okay!" Tori said and crossed "Ride a bike" off the list

Le Page Break!

"Jade you can do it!" Beck said

"NO!" Jade said and turned away from the duck.

"It won't hurt you!" Tori said

"IT MIGHT!" Jade exclaimed

Adrianne took Jade's hand and made her poke the duck "We're done!" She said with a smile

"And the ducky's running away" Beck said

"Worst second of my life" Jade said and got up

"Easy tiger" Andre said

"Pet a duck, done!" Tori said and crossed it off her list. It was already 4 pm, so they had to return to the hospital.

"C'mon Jade. No more excitement for today" Leah teased

"Back to the hospital" Jade said, kinda excited to get rest, she knew she had the awesomest friends ever. And was thankful for that.

**AN: How was that for a day? How are the gang going to get the other things? Why does my brother like to do my hair? It will all be answered SOON. K, Bye for now my seedlings!**


	13. OH MY GONDOLA

**AN: Hi Seedlings! I'm so so so so sorry for not updating for a while, I had promotion (GO BULLDOGS!), I got really sick- like for a week, and my hamster ran away. (Weird right? O.o) WELL I'm back! And here is more of the story :D**

Jade was in bed. Not her's, but the hospitals. She was getting rest, leukemia was tiring. She was hooked up to many machines and had to take different medications every single day. She hated it, but was happy for the endless visits from her friends. Robbie and her still fought endlessly, and she didn't want him there either. She hated him, her parents, Ian, Leukemia and medicine. It gives her more stuff to put in her What I Hate videos.

She heard a faint knock, it must've been the nurses.

"It's open" Jade said

A nurse with brunette hair came in. Her name was Jasmine

"Hey sweetheart" she said with a smile

"Hi Jasmine" Jade said

"You have some visitors" She said sweetly

"If it's my parents, no thanks" She knew it wouldn't be her friends, they would come in unannounced

"No silly, it's not your parents" Jasmine said teasingly

Jade grinned "Okay then"

"C'mon in guys" Jasmine said behind the door and left, In came a tall man in a fancy business suit came in "Jadelyn West?" he asked

"That would be me" Jade said

"Well, my name is Joseph Allen, and I'm a recording artist manager from Universal Republic, and I have seen your work, I am interested in signing you" he said with a smile

"No way, you're kidding me!" Jade said with wide eyes

"No I am not kidding you" He said

"Oh my god" Jade said and screamed "Yes!"

"Great! We will talk over lunch tomorrow" Joseph said and gave Jade a card

"Okay! Oh wait" Jade said

"Yes?" Joseph asked

"I'm going to die in two months" Jade said

"Don't worry about that sweetheart, We can get a lot done in two months" He explained in a maternal voice

"Alright" Jade almost screamed

Joseph left the room smiling to himself, he was excited to work with her. She had a phenomenal voice, and had the looks of a star.

Jade couldn't believe what happened. She got onto her laptop, and went to TheSlap

_Jade West: Oh My Gondola! I just got signed onto Universal Republic! MUST. NOT. JUMP. FOR. JOY._

_Mood: Excited_

She couldn't believe it! She was going to be a professional singer! Another one to cross off the Bucket List!

**AN: Soooo…. Jade's gonna be famous! WOOT WOOT. **

**So, I am thinking of doing a new story, Victorious, Big Time Rush, or Victorious Big Time Rush Crossover? TELL ME! :)**

**Thanks for the kind words, and thanks for the readings! YOU ARE THE BEST SEEDLINGS EVER. **

_This message has been brought to you by: Bacon. One of life's necessities. Without it, we all might die._

_No Seriously. DEATH._


	14. Le Epic Album

**AN: Hey guys I am so so so so SO sorry I haven't posted in a while! I got into a car accident and I got stuck in bed rest :( But I am back! AND! I have news for you!**

… **In the next update ;)**

_If you forgot what happened:_

_Jade was in the hospital, and she was visited by a manager from Universal Republic, blah de blah de blah, she gets a record deal._

**I love you my seedlings! You are the best! You light up my world like nobody else. Yes, I just quoted One Direction. Don't like it? Deal with it ;)**

TWO WEEKS LATER.

Jade couldn't believe her luck. She was going to be a pop star! She was in the studio with all her friends, and she was recording a song, a song Cat wrote before she died, she called it "Advice"

Joseph was sitting in his chair, working the recording booth.

Jade went into the soundproof room, and put the headphones on her… well head.

Joseph gave the thumbs up, the music started

Jade closed her eyes and felt the emotion.

Don't look downCause it's easyYour falling from forceJust letting it take nature's courseThen picking it up when it's overDon't be afraidCause the chances are there for the takeBut treasure the choices you makeAnd know when you must take it slowerYou may think you've had it roughAnd try to give it upBut when you think you're stuckJust go another wayCHORUS:Don't let go of good timesAnd let the bad ones know you'll feel fineAnd wear your heart out on your sleeveLove is all, love is all you needDon't be rushedCause hurrying causes mistakesAnd make sure to give more than takeCuz sharing your self brings you closerYou may think you've had it roughAnd try to give it upBut when you think you're stuckJust go another wayCHORUS:Don't let go of good timesAnd let the bad ones know you'll feel fineAnd wear your heart out on your sleeveLove is all you needFeel with all your sensesMake sure to let down your defensesThere's just one way to make you seeLove is all, love is all you needTake a chance now cause it's easyTake a chance now for you and meTake a chance now you can reach itTake a chance for meCHORUS:Don't let go of good timesAnd let the bad ones know you'll feel fineAnd wear your heart out on your sleeveLove is all, love is all you needFeel with all your sensesMake sure to let down your defensesThere's just one way to make you seeLove is all, love is all you needLove is all you needLove is allLove is allLove is all you need

Everyone in the soundboard portion of the recording studio were cheering for Jade, even Joseph was nodding his head and smiling.

"Good job Jade!" Tori said

"You were amazing!" Aubree and Adrianne cheered

"Wooo!" The others said

"Good job Jadelyn, we are going to record the last two songs for your album!" Joseph said cheerily

In the recording booth, Jade's heart was racing. She couldn't believe she was going to be a recording artist!

"Woooo!" She cheered

"Alright, Time for Fast Car!" Joseph said

The Music started…You got a fast carAnd I want a ticket to go anywhereMaybe we make a dealMaybe together we can get somewhereAnyplace is betterStarting from zero got nothing to loseMaybe we'll make somethingBut me myself I got nothing to proveYou got a fast carAnd I got a plan to get us out of hereI been working at the convenience storeManaged to save just a little bit of moneyWe won't have to drive too farJust 'cross the border and into the cityYou and I can both get jobsAnd finally see what it means to be livingYou see my old man's got a problemHe live with the bottle that's the way it isHe says his body's too old for workingI say his body's too young to look like hisMy mama went off and left himShe wanted more from life than he could giveI said somebody's got to take care of himSo I quit school and that's what I didYou got a fast carBut is it fast enough so we can fly awayWe gotta make a decisionWe leave tonight or live and die this wayI remember we were driving, driving in your carThe speed so fast I felt like I was drunkCity lights lay out before usAnd your arm felt nice wrapped 'round my shoulderAnd I had a feeling that I belongedAnd I had a feeling I could be someone, be someone, be someoneYou got a fast carAnd we go cruising to entertain ourselvesYou still ain't got a jobAnd I work in a market as a checkout girlI know things will get betterYou'll find work and I'll get promotedWe'll move out of the shelterBuy a big house and live in the suburbsYou got a fast carAnd I got a job that pays all our billsYou stay out drinking late at the barSee more of your friends than you do of your kidsI'd always hoped for betterThought maybe together you and me would find itI got no plans I ain't going nowhereSo take your fast car and keep on drivingYou got a fast carBut is it fast enough so you can fly awayYou gotta make a decisionYou leave tonight or live and die this way

Jade smiled. She was excited! Her album was almost complete. It had eight songs.

Advice

If I die Young

Take a hint

Okay (Ft. Backhouse Mike)

You and I

Wild Horses

One and Only

Fast Car

This was her last song to record. She went outside and was pulled into a group hug. Joseph was excited too. He chose wisely and Jade had more talent than other people he managed. He remembered someone extremely tone deaf. What were their names? Oh yes- Hayley and Tara. They were horrid!

Jade was happy. Happier than ever!

Cat's POV

I saw Jade smile today. I was happy! She included some of my songs into her album too! Flo was with me and we both watched over Jade. She was happy to see me happy! I clapped after Jade was done. She was pulled into a group hug. I wanted to hug her too. I smiled happily knowing Jade could be the next big thing!

FLO'S POV

I saw the girl Cat had been angel to. She was extremely talented and looked happy. I felt a knot in my heart. She was so happy! I looked over at Cat, she was dancing to Jade's song. I found that cute. I was called over by the head angel. "I'll be back Cat" I said

"K Kay!" She said happily.

Flo talked with the other angels. She was saying that Cat was happy for her friend, but she should be happy with her friend.

She has a plan.

**AN: Hey hey! What does Flo have planned? O.o**

**Next update will include the plan! And The news!**

**:D I love you my seedlings!**

This message has been brought to you by Pikachu.

He's freaking adorable.


	15. A Twist! Whaaaa?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Waddup Seedlings? It's meeee! Prepare for an awesome, twisty, ending! Yes. This is the last chapter. But you will be so surprised, you might crap bricks. OH! And an announcement shall be made! At the end! **

She was in the hospital slowly regaining consciousness.

"Jade! You're awake!" A girl who's voice sounded really familiar said.

Jade opened her eyes. She was in the hospital. When she saw the girl, she almost died. "Cat?"

"Jadey, you're okay!" Cat cheered happily.

"CAT? YOU'RE ALIVE!" Jade said happily and her heart raced.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Cat said and giggled. "You must've hit your head really hard !" Cat exclaimed jokingly.

"But, I, You!" Jade said confusedly

"We were at the arena and you fell off the stage and started bleeding really hard so now you're in the hospital!" Cat said

"I think I had the craziest dream EVER!" Jade said

"What about?" Cat asked, she was confused.

"You committed suicide because of Tori and Robbie, I had leukemia, and I was recording a new album before I died" Jade explained.

"Nooooo… We were at the concert arena! You do have your first album now but-" Cat was cut off by Jade

"Where are we?" Jade asked

"Oh! New York!" Cat said cheerily

"What's today?" Jade asked again

"The day before Christmas!" Cat said cheerily again

"Whoah" Jade said

"Whatty?" Cat asked

"Well, In my dream, we made a bucket list to do stuff before I died, and the last thing on my list was to perform in Madison Square Garden" Jade explained

"Whoaaa, But don't worry! We're not dead!" Cat giggled

"Jade! You're awake!" A doctor with brown hair said

"Hi Dr. Jasmine!" Cat squeaked

"Hi sweetie, Don't worry Jade, you're going to make a full recovery!" Dr. Jasmine said

"I'll sign her out!" Cat said happily

"Alright Follow me" Jasmine said with a smile. Cat walked out of the room and Jasmine winked at Jade

Jade knew she was her actual guardian angel. And she learned to be nicer to people all because of her dream. She looked over at the bedside table. Cat's purse was on it and Jade saw something weird in it. She opened it and saw a CD. She took it out and looked at it. It was **HER** CD. She looked at the cover. It was a picture of her with the word "Louder", and her name.

Jade looked at the back. Instead of the song she sang about Cat's death in her dream, there was a different one. It was a duet with Cat called Give It Up. Jade smiled.

TWO HOURS LATER.

Jade was back at the arena. Everyone applauded her return. A couple of "Welcome Back Jades!" and "Woots!" were heard. Her manager was still Joseph Allen. Jade was surprised at that.

"Jade?" Cat asked

"Yeah?" Jade said

"Is it alright that I brought Aubree here?" Cat

"Of course!" Jade said with a smile.

And at that. Jade was a better person. Her dream changed her. She performed her song Fast Car, and her version of All I Want For Christmas Is You.

Jade, Cat, and Aubree became their own little trio, and when they went to college, that's where they met Adrianne and Leah.

Jade lived a better life, She moved out of her parent's house as soon as she got her paycheck. She still hated them.

Cat still has Mr. Longneck and Mr. Porkstache.

So that's it! It was all a dreeeeaaaammm!

**AN: Are you surprised? Were bricks crapped?Well, That's the story!… See you next time! :)**

**OH YEAH! BIG ANOUNCEMENT! **

**My sister is going to join me in FanFic! Her name is Catalina, you can call her Cata (We started calling her that after Colombiana ^_^) So it's still going to be the same User (NeonLovesYou) but there will be two authors.**

**She likes to do short stories with songs (Are these songfics? I still haven't learned FanFic lingo… What's a OneShot? I know OC is Other Character… I think.)**

**So yeah! Thanks for reading my seedlings!**


End file.
